ONE LAST TIME by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/POSSÍVEIS SPOILERS DE NARUTO GAIDEN - Esta é a última vez que ele poderia estar com elas por um longo tempo. Ele não irá desperdiçar esta chance.


**ONE LAST TIME**

AUTORA: XXREDEMPTION-LOVE-AND-LIES

TÍTULO TRADUZIDO: Uma última vez

TRADUTORA: LOVEKINGSLAYER

BETA: GABELOST

SHIPPER: Sasusaku

CENSURA: M

* * *

SINOPSE: "Esta é a última vez que ele poderia estar com elas por um longo tempo. Ele não irá desperdiçar esta chance."

NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à xxredemption-love-and-lies, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

DISCLAYMER: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to xxredemption-love-and-lies, only the translation belongs to me.

* * *

 **ONE LAST TIME**

Suas mãos estavam segurando sua filha, permitindo que a criança engatinhasse sobre ele e ajustasse em seu colo. Olhos ônix viam como ela tropeçou e quase caiu sobre ele, devido a sua agitação. Ela balbuciou e olhou para seu pai com olhos iguais aos dele. Uma risada escapou do homem usualmente quieto, enquanto ele observava a filha com um olhar amoroso.

"Sara" disse ele em voz baixa. "Onde mama está?"

A pequena, capaz de entender japonês básico (não sendo capaz de falá-lo ainda), apontou seus dedos gorduchos na direção da cozinha adjacente. O patriarca Uchiha assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo o chakra agradável de sua esposa na cozinha como Sarada dissera. Ele perguntava à sua filha mais algumas coisas, como a localização de objetos, e ela apontava-os para ele. Uma coisa que ele sempre reparou era como ela levava um tempo para encontrar as coisas que ele pedia. No entanto, ela quase sempre respondia corretamente, mesmo que ela demorasse uma quantidade pequena de tempo.

O homem sabia o motivo para isto, mas ela ainda esperava que...desejava que isto desaparecesse um dia.

Aproximando-a um pouco, ele abraçou sua filha, amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Se ele não fosse um Uchiha, esse tipo de coisa não teria acontecido. O sangue amaldiçoado que corria em suas veias – nas veias dela - estava causando este problema. Era uma coisa dolorosa para admitir para si mesmo, o que dirá permitir dizer em voz alta.

"Ei, Sasuke-kun", o Uchiha olhou para cima, a voz de sua esposa tomando a atenção de seus pensamentos. "Você poderia vir aqui um instante, por favor?"

Quase imediatamente, Sasuke estava de pé com sua filha nos braços. Ele entrou na cozinha onde sua esposa estava sentada sobre uma das banquetas com uma folha de papel em suas mãos. Ele percebeu como os olhos esmeralda corriam através da página. Um suspiro escapou de sua garganta quando ela jogou o papel na bancada atrás dela. Sasuke examinou o quanto a matriarca Uchiha estava pálida. Arrumando a menina em seu próprio colo, ele pegou o documento e segurou em uma das mãos. Ele começou a ler.

Finalmente, Sasuke encontrou o motivo de Sakura reagir daquela maneira. Um som abafado escapou de sua garganta enquanto ele literalmente queimava o papel. O bebê observava como as chamas negras consumiam a folha branca, mas ela não parecia ter medo. Seus olhos escuros observavam sua mulher, ela estava tremendo. Tremendo muito. Ele nunca tinha a visto assim. Era como se ela estivesse quebrando na frente dele. A cena estava quebrando o coração dele. Ela se virou, encarando-o mais uma vez. Seus dedos apertavam a borda do tampo do balcão, ela deixou escapar um soluço fraco, que fez Sasuke desejar socar uma parede, apenas para se focar em outra coisa.

"Sakura", o homem disse suavemente, procurando pela resposta dela. "Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim,Sakura."

Os olhos aparentemente mortos dela encaravam a madeira escura do chão. Ela não se moveu para olhá-lo. Nem um movimento sequer. Então, Sasuke se aproximou dela. Ele estava perto, permitindo que a bebê fosse a única coisa que os separava completamente. Sasuke precisava que ela falasse com ele, que o deixasse saber os pensamentos que se passavam em sua mente, mesmo que ele pudesse lê-los neste instante. O Uchiha agarrou o braço dela com sua mão larga, e a levou através da casa, notando que a franja bagunçada dela cobria seus olhos verde-acinzentados.

Finalmente os Uchiha chegam ao quarto de sua filha. Ele ajudou sua esposa a sentar-se na cadeira localizada no canto do quarto, colocou sua filha no colo da mãe. Sakura segurou seu bebê e abraçou-a fortemente, beijando seu negro e deixando lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas pálidas.

"É a mesma..." Sakura murmurou, sua voz embargada e quebrada. "É a mesma doença que Itachi teve... Sarada vai..." ela soluçou enterrando o nariz no cabelo da filha.

Seus soluços eram a única coisa que ele podia ouvir enquanto ela diz as palavras que ele nunca quis ouvir. A filha deles... sua pequena menina estava...

"Sarada ficará... completamente cega quando tiver dezesseis, e possivelmente, morrerá nos dois anos seguintes."

"Maldição, Sakura. Eu sei disso" ele sussurrou "Porra, Sakura, eu apenas..."

A médica olhava para ele agora, seus olhos inchados e vermelhos. "O que é isto, Sasuke-kun?" Ela podia perceber que algo se passava na mente dele, algo muito importante.

Silêncio foi a única resposta que ela obteve dele, e ele parecia estar hesitando. "Sakura,ouça."

Sakura brincava com os dedos de Sarada, mas acenou com a cabeça para indicar que estava ouvindo ele.

Ele sabia que as palavras que estava prestes a dizer poderiam começar uma briga, mas ele não tinha escolha, ele sempre disse a ela o que tinha de dizer, e sempre o fará. "Talvez... exista uma maneira", o patriarca Uchiha murmurou. "Mas... irá envolver uma partida, por um longo período de tempo, talvez... deve haver alguma coisa, Sakura".

"Você quer ir procurar uma cura?" Sakura perguntou, observando ele, suas lágrimas finalmente parando. "Demo... não há chance alguma de que você ir-"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, "Eu não me importo, Sakura. Eu quero que Sarada viva, que ela tenha uma vida sadia. Deve haver um jeito de desacelerar isto, inferno, até mesmo de parar com esta coisa maldita."

Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco, mas ela parecia pensar nas possibilidades, antes de abaixar a sua cabeça. "Sasuke-kun."

Inclinando-se,Sasuke descansou uma mão na bochecha dela, usando a outra para tirar o cabelo de seu rosto. "Sak", ele murmurou baixinho o apelido que lhe deu pouco tempo atrás. "Por favor, eu preciso fazer algo sobre isto, eu vou..."

"Eu entendo." Sakura olhou para ele, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. "Eu realmente entendo, mas você consegue fazer isso? Você pode provavelmente vai perder anos da vida dela, da vida da Sarada, mesmo assim existe a chance de você não encontrar uma cura? Quando você irá desistir? Você desistiria?"

O Uchiha parecia quebrado. "Eu ouvi um rumor nos meus dias de ninja renegado."

"Um rumor?" ela repetiu, sua voz indicando surpresa. "O que...?"

"Uma maneira de solucionar qualquer coisa... um médico sábio." Sasuke disse. "Pode ser uma falsa esperança, mas... eu não posso... não posso perder mais ninguém", ele olhou nos olhos dela, uma mão em cada bochecha. "Eu não posso, Sakura. Eu só... se eu perder você ou Sarada, eu, eu não sei o que eu faria."

Sakura soltou um gemido enquanto se aprofundava no toque do Uchiha. "Esta é a sua escolha, Sasuke-kun... se você acha que ainda há uma chan-"

"Eu sei que há uma chance", disse ele, sua voz se transformando em um rosnado. "Eu não mentiria sobre isso. Nunca."

Sasuke a observou por mais um instante. "Será que você... esperaria por mim, não importando quanto tempo isso leve?"

Sakura arregalou seus olhos com o choque quando ela olhou para ele. "Na... nani?"

"Você esperará por mim?" ele repetiu, desta vez num tom mais forte.

"Claro." Sakura sussurrou, fechou os olhos e abraçou Sarada mais forte. "Eu sempre esperarei você, não importa o que você faça."

Sasuke disse suavemente um 'obrigado' antes que se pusesse de joelhos, praticamente a mercê de sua esposa. Ele a amava e respeitava tanto. Como ele merecia esta mulher? Como? Foi por causa de seus genes retorcidos que a filha deles estava doente, e ele tinha feito tão mal à ela, até hoje, isto era algo que ele nunca poderia se perdoar.

.

Foi uma caminhada dura até o escritório do Hokage. Sua esposa estava em casa, descansando com Sarada. Ele pediu para Kakashi, o atual Hokage, esperar mais um tempo por ele em seu escritório. Foi uma mensagem simples, o Uchiha supôs, mas não disse nela nada sobre as dificuldades que ele iria causar para si, Sakura e até mesmo Sarada. Sasuke não queria que sua filha soubesse da doença, tudo o que ela precisaria saber era que tinha uma visão ruim.

Isto era tudo.

Quando ele caminhava para o escritório dentro da mansão, viu Kakashi andando com uma xícara de café em uma mão e um jornal novo embaixo do outro braço. Quase imediatamente,ele notou a presença de seu ex-aluno, e acenou para ele segui-lo.

Eles chegam no escritório de Kakashi, ambos não tendo trocado uma palavra sequer. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Sasuke fez alguns sinais de mãos e tornou a sala à prova de som. Kakashi não fez nada para dizer que aquilo era inaceitável, e ao invés disso, se pôs atrás da mesa larga, e sentou-se na grande cadeira preta. Ele tomou um gole do seu café fumegante, e praticamente disse a Sasuke interá-lo do que estava acontecendo.

"Sarada está doente." Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do patriarca Uchiha.

Preocupação tomou (visivelmente) as feições do Kage de cabelos acinzentados. "Você não me procuraria ao menos que fosse sério, Sasuke. O que está acontecendo?"

"É a mesma doença que Itachi teve. Causa cegueira, depois complicações na área do peito. É muito raro, poucas pessoas a tiveram até agora." Explicou. "Sarada ficará cega aos dezesseis, possivelmente morrerá dois anos depois."

Kakashi suspirou pesadamente, colocou o café de volta na mesa e apertou os dedos. "Sasuke, como Sakura está lindando com isso?"

Sasuke olhou para longe, sem respondê-lo. Entretanto, esta era a resposta que Kakashi esperava de seu ex-aluno.

"O que mais há nisso? Você não meprocuraria sem-"

"Eu quero sair da vila."

O Hokage piscou algumas vezes. "Certo..."

"Eu encontrei uma possível cura, mas é só um palpite. Se eu não dar certo, eu sou capaz de procurar algo que remedie os efeitos da doença." Disse o Uchiha, suas palavras saiam numtom monótono, sem demonstrar a dor em seu peito.

"Sasuke, você está preparado para deixar Sakura e Sarada, sozinhas, num momento como este? "Kakashi disse afetuosamente, seus olhos afáveis. " Sarada tem um curto período de vida, o tempo passará rapidamente, e conhecendo você, não voltará até que você encontre alguma coisa."

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, ele sabia dos riscos. Ele sabia que vê-la como um bebê poderia ser a última vez em sua vida. A última vez que ele poderia lhe dizer algo, a última vez que ele veria aqueles olhos ônix brilhantes, a última vez que a ouviria murmurar "papa" enquanto batia palmas ou dizia as palavras. Poderia ser a última vez que ele veria Sakura e sua filha junto com ele, juntos como uma família feliz. Ele iria perder muitas das "primeiras vezes" dela. Sua primeira caminhada, a ida à academia, ela aprendendo seu primeiro jutsu, todas essas coisas importantes. Ao menos, ele tinha ouvido ela dizer o nome dele, mas isso não era nada comparado ao que perderia. Desistiria de tudo por causa dela. Por causa dela, de Sakura e dele.

"Eu sei." Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. "Por favor, Kakashi," ele fez uma pausa. "Me deixe fazer isso".

Alguns segundos se passaram antes de Kakashi dizer: "Hai."

.

Voltando para casa mais uma vez, ele podia sentir o chakra suave de sua esposa e de sua filha. Seria a última vez que ele faria uma coisa dessas em muito tempo, ele queria aproveitar o momento para conversar com sua filha. Sua filha. Daquele jeito, ele sabia que Sakura não aceitaria as noticias. Nem um pouco. Mesmo que isso fosse para a filha deles, Sakura diria a verdade no final das contas. Se ele não encontrasse nenhuma cura, ele poderia ter desperdiçado de maneira inútil, seu tempo com sua criança doente.

Mas isto não importava.

Se houvesse alguma chance de ajudá-la, ele faria. Ele sempre seria assim. E no fundo, sabia que Sakura entendeu a situação. Além disso, ela faria o mesmo se tivesse a oportunidade.

Caminhando lentamente para o quarto de sua menina, ele olhou para o quarto adjacente dele e de sua esposa. Ela estava dormindo em cima das cobertas, pois aquela era uma noite quente. A luz da lua deixava sua pele pálida e pura. Seu cabelo estranho estava lindo com uma tonalidade azulada, ela estava deslumbrante, como sempre. Sasuke não queria mais nada além de ficar com elas, ele sempre quer ficar com elas duas.

Sempre.

Passando pela porta do quarto, ele entrou no quarto de Sarada mais uma vez. Ele ouviu a gargalhada brincalhona. Ela estava... feliz naquele momento. Espreitando sua cabeça escura, ele viu que ela brincava com o ursinho branco que possuía desde que ela era uma recém-nascida.

"Sarada."

Sua voz profunda pareceu ter assustado a criança Uchiha, ela piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar na direção do pai. Confusão expressa nas feições da pequena, Sasuke sabia que aquilo era um sinal da perda de visão. Ela esfregou os olhos e balbuciou algo antes de voltar sua atenção para o brinquedo novamente. Ela brincava com uma de suas orelhas, depois engatinhou para perto da grade do berço.

"Papa?" ela perguntou cautelosa. "Pa-Papa?"

"Sou eu, Sarada."

A menina acenou reconhecendo ele. "Papa."

Ambos os Uchiha observavam um ao outro. Um com uma ótima visão, a outra com uma visão pobre e obscura. Eles tinham o mesmo sangue, mas suas visões eram distintas. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça alguns instantes, antes de se aproximar de Sarada, que lhe pedia para pegá-la no colo. Ela engatinhou mais até a grade e se pertimitiu ser pega por seu pai.

"Vamos lá", disse Sasuke suavemente. "Você e eu, precisamos conversar."

.

Minutos depois, ele tinha levado sua filha até a antiga casa principal da propriedade Uchiha. Ele pôs um agasalho em sua filha, mesmo o tempo estando quente, ele não queria que ela adoecesse por sua causa. Além disso, se ela ficasse muito quente, ele poderia cobri-la com seu próprio casaco (que era muito mais leve que o dela). Sarada olhava em volta, mas não parecia prestar atenção a tudo que passava por ela.

Ela parecia confortável com a velocidade rápida que seu pai corria, mas ela não captava nada ao seu redor. Os borrões eram piores, ela mal conseguia ver nada, apenas algumas cores.

Sasuke finalmente tinha parado, à direita da casa principal reparada. Era um lugar que ainda o assombrava, mas também um local de conforto, por incrível que pareça. Sentando-se nas escadas de madeira, ele sentou Sarada em seu colo.

"Este é o lugar em que eu cresci, Sara." Ele disse, a menininha olhado através de seu ombro. "Eu sei que você não entenderá agora, mas é melhor que nada, não é?"

A menina balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse de acordo com as palavras de seu pai.

"Huh, por onde eu começo, Sarada?" Sasuke estranhamente fez uma pausa, enquanto seus olhos escuros contemplavam sua filha, que estava observando ele com intensidade, ou algo parecido com isso. "Hn, bem, eu me pergunto, se em algum momento você irá questionar o motivo de todos os Uchiha terem sido mortos? Veja, nosso clã..." ele pensava nas palavras antes de as dizer, e sentiu seu sharingan se ativando, para que ele pudesse manter aquele momento em sua mente, talvez como uma tentativa de permitir que Sarada soubesse a verdade quando fosse mais velha, isto é, se eles se reencontrassem. "Eles não eram exatamente boas pessoas. Eles queriam assumir o poder da vila. Entretanto, é compreensível que a vila tenha temido estes olhos," ele apontou para a coloração vermelha do seu próprio. "Isto eram o que eles mais temiam."

Sarada o observava, aconchegada no peito de seu amado pai. Ela não entendia as palavras ditas, mas por algum motivo, ela podia sentir que elas eram importantes. Enquanto seu pai continuava a falar, ela não parecia estar perto de cochilar. Ela ouvia com interesse, incapaz de se distrair. Neste momento era ela e seu pai. Por algum motivo, uma onda de tristeza arrebatou ela, fazendo-a querer chorar, mas ela fez o melhor para não chorar. Ela não queria que seu pai fosse interrompido.

Mesmo que ela não entendesse, ela sabia a intensidade e a determinação daquelas palavras, o Uchiha chegou ao assunto que ele queria falar mais. "Sabe, Sara... esta pode ser a última vez que eu veja você, em um longo tempo. Papai tem que deixar você e mamãe, mas eu sei que você será tão forte como ela é. Eu vou fazer tudo dar certo." Ele disse suavemente, um tom que era quase tão raro ele pronunciar. "Eu vou ter certeza que sua vida não será desperdiçada, Sara. Sua mama entende isso de alguma maneira, mas eu... eu espero que você não me odeie, eu não posso te prometer, sei que prometer a uma criança é errado, mas quando eu voltar, explicarei tudo e a razão de deixar você e sua mãe.

"Mas Sarada, sempre se lembre, que não importa a distancia ou o tempo que nos separe..." ele sentiu Sarada apertar seu dedo indicador com o pequeno punho, quase o levando às lagrimas. "Eu sempre amarei você e sua mãe... eu voltarei algum dia, prometo a você, Sarada. Mesmo que isso leve alguns anos... desde que você esteja segura, eu não me importo..."

Sasuke se inclinou para perto dela e beijou o topo de sua testa. "Você realmente me lembra a sua mãe, Sarada." Ele disse com a voz tensa.

Ele não queria chorar, especialmente dentre todas as pessoas no mundo, ele não queria chorar na frente dela. Mas ele sentia a quase esquecida queimação em seus olhos e o sentimento de compressão crescente. Um rugido queria escapar de seu peito, uma tentativa que ele esperançosamente pararia. Ele a abraçou mais perto. Esta seria a última vez, depois de tudo. Ele não queria deixá-la no final do dia. Este desejo não era o suficiente. Era o bastante para fazê-lo partir.

Amanhã...

Amanhã seria o dia de sua partida...

E por incrível que parecesse, seria da mesma maneira que ele fez uma vez. Uma lua crescente no céu, e sua esposa sendo a última pessoa a vê-lo.

Um choro despedaçado ressoava por toda a propriedade Uchiha, mas apenas para os seus ouvidos e de sua filha.

.

Ele partiria em quatro horas.

Quatro.

Isso era tudo o que lhe restava. Enquanto sua esposa sabia que ele partiria, ele escondeu a parte de quando. Ele não queria que ela ficasse preocupada, ele não queria vê-la infeliz. Ao invés disso, durante todo o dia, ele fez questão de mimá-la. Eles saíram da propriedade Uchiha, depois ficaram em casa, apreciando a companhia um do outro, e agora... seria a última vez que ele estaria perto dela... de maneira tão intima.

A rosada descansava no sofá, depois de ter amamentado e posto Sarada na cama. Era por volta de oito horas, e ele tinha certeza que podiam ficar assim por mais um tempo. Rapidamente, ele pegou a mão dela e traçou cada dedo, e assistiu quando ela baixou a guarda. Algo que ele só se permitia fazer apenas na presença dela, apenas com ela.

Pegando a mão dela gentilmente, ele plantou seus lábios contra todos os nós dos dedos, fazendo uma pausa no dedo anelar esquerdo, seus olhos caindo sobre o colar no peito dela. Seu anel de casamento. Sua mão protética, tocou o colar, traçando a cruz prata incrustada com diamante. Ele puxou o colar para mais perto, beijando a peça de prata.

"Sasuke-kun... o que foi?" a rosada respirou suavemente, suas pálpebras se estreitando enquanto ela observava as ações gentis e afetuosas dele, sob os seus cílios escuros.

Sem respondê-la, ele levantou o corpo dela para que ele pudesse carregá-la facilmente em seus braços. Ele não sentiria mais o pequeno peso dela em seus braços, não novamente. Se ela estivesse exausta, ele a carregaria para o quarto deles. Mas isso não iria acontecer. Não tão cedo. Talvez nunca mais.

A rosada não fez mais perguntas, inclinou-se no peito familiar de seu marido. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ela relaxou completamente e ele a levava para o quarto.

Abrindo a porta gentilmente e a colocando em cima da cama de lençóis brancos, ele se inclinou sobre ela, enquanto ela o observava através daqueles belos olhos verdes. Assobiando lentamente, ele se inclinou mais para beijar cada bochecha antes de tomar seus lábios. Ele encostou-se nela ela, ansiando estar perto de sua esposa, apenas esta última vez. Ele precisava dela perto. Ele precisava tanto dela. Tanto, tanto.

Permitindo que suas mãos vagueassem pelo corpo dela, ele puxou delicadamente cada peça de roupa para fora do caminho. Ela ficou tensa embaixo dele, colocando suas mãos pra cima e enfiando-as em seu cabelo negro. Ela agarrou a parte de trás da cabeça dele e o puxou para baixo. Os beijos dele queimavam cada parte de sua pele, e ela podia dizer que alguma coisa estava errada. Mas ela já sabia, sabia muito bem.

Ele estava partindo.

Mas ela entendia. Ele não podia perder Sarada ou ela.

O Uchiha sugava sua garganta, sentindo o pulso dela sob seus lábios. Seus beijos eram suaves enquanto ele os transformou em pequenas mordidas contra a carne dela. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele a abraçou, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir seu chakra, ele estava selvagem. Ele podia sentir a energia, a mesma energia que o sábio lhe deu, surgir em seu corpo.

Dor sempre evidenciava o chakra- especialmente o dela.

"Seu chakra-" ele a cortou com um roçar áspero de seus lábios contra o dela, antes que se transformasse num completo beijo francês.

"Shhhh", ele sussurrou docemente, abaixando sua cabeça no mesmo momento que começou a despi-la.

Sakura observava-o, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke beijou as lágrimas que escapavam. "Não chore..."

Sentindo-a ajudando a tirar a roupa dele, ela balançou a cabeça. Seus dentes superiores mordiam o lábio, mas ela fazia o possível para que as lágrimas não viessem. Ele sabia que ela queria chorar, inferno, ele também queria. Mesmo depois de se permitir chorar na noite passada na presença de sua menina.

Ele sentou-se, assim como ela. Ela retirou a sua capa e camisa, ele se desfez do vestido dela, puxando-o pela cabeça. Ela foi deixada apenas com sua calcinha e sutiã pretos. Ele, por outro lado, continuava a vestir sua calça. Entretanto, ele não fez um movimento sequer para terminar de despi-la rapidamente, ao invés disso, ele estava pressionando as costas dela completamente sobre a cama, sua cabeça rosa deitada nos travesseiros. Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes engrandecendo com o choque enquanto ele aproximava sua cabeça.

Fechando suas pernas devido ao instinto, ela olhou para ele. "O que você ...?"

"Deixe-me fazer isso, Sakura," ele murmurou, seu olho usualmente ônix agora estava vermelho com sua kekkeigenkai.

Ele precisava se lembrar disto. Se lembrar de tudo.

"Porra, deixe-me..." Sasuke repetiu, se empurrando contra os joelhos dela. "Eu preciso... eu preciso ter certeza que nã-"

A rosada soltou um suspiro, ela estava com medo, ele podia ver isso. Enquanto eles tinham feito muitas coisas, esta era uma das poucas coisas que ele não tinha feito com ela. Sakura o observou por um momento, antes de timidamente permitir que suas pernas fossem abertas. Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse vestindo sua calcinha, parecia que Sasuke tinha algo a fazer com ela. Descendo, ele passou sua língua na parte interna de suas coxas, chegando cada vez mais perto da ardência entre suas pernas.

Ela estava tremendo e ele esfregou a parte externa das coxas dela, de uma forma confortadora.

Isto a acalmou um pouco, mas ela ainda o observava cautelosamente.

Ele se levantou mais uma vez, olhando para ela por um momento, franzindo a testa. Ela ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas ele subiu no corpo dela e foi de encontro com seu sutiã. Abrindo-o pela frente, ele puxou o sutiã dos ombros dela e jogou-o fora. Sasuke manteve seus olhos nos dela enquanto movia uma mão para massagear o seio dela. Ela engasgou com ele tocando seu mamilo sensível e olhou para o lado. Sorrindo levemente, ele abaixou a cabeça antes que tomou o seio em sua boca, sugando-o levemente.

Seus seios sempre foram sensíveis, e com a freqüência que ela amamentava agora, esta qualidade aumentou ainda mais. Ela virou seu corpo para o lado, tentando se afastar, mas ele a manteve perto. Seu braço enfaixado tomou o outro seio, esfregando-o, seus olhos ainda estavam nela. A rosada soltou um soluço enquanto ele a lambia, antes de se afastar e dar o mesmo tratamento ao outro seio.

Sakura estava respirando pesadamente e olhava para seu marido. "Sasuke-kun...?"

Suas pequenas lambidas tinham parado, ele estava apoiando o queixo contra a barriga dela antes de se levantar e olhar sua calcinha encharcada. O Uchiha sorriu, Sakura tentou fechar as pernas, mas um grunhido de advertência a impediu de fazer isso. Sakura choramingou enquanto encarava os olhos desiguais dela. Seu olhar estava... ele puxou a calcinha dela, arrancando-a de seu corpo. Passando pelos joelhos, tornozelos e dedos dos pés.

Ela estava completamente nua para ele.

Permitindo que seus dedos alcançassem a carne aquecida, ele abriu os lábios inferiores e procurou pelo clitóris dela, esfregando-o ternamente com o polegar sobre a parte superior, observando-a se contorcer debaixo dele. O corpo dela era uma massa formigando, os olhos dele notaram. As terminações nervosas iam à loucura, enquanto ele esfregava pequenos círculos sobre o pequeno botão no topo de sua abertura. Os tomoe do sharingan giravam preguiçosamente com ele literalmente gravando aquilo em sua memória, ele não desejava esquecer essa cena. Nunca.

"Pare... de provocar," Sakura gemeu baixinho, arqueando as costas para ele, lhe cedendo mais espaço.

Com estas palavras, ele se afastou, ouvindo-a gemer com a perda. Descendo sua cabeça, sem que ela percebesse, ele permitiu que sua língua encontrasse o calor dela. Sakura contraiu seus quadris quando a língua dele tocou seu clitóris e lambeu todos os fluidos dela. Ele engoliu o que podia, o restante cobria sua boca e lábios.

Ele a mordeu, apreciando seu sabor natural no mesmo momento em provocava o seu clitóris e sua abertura. Logo depois, sua língua se moveu para a entrada e ele a deslizou para dentro dela. Isso fez com que Sakura gritasse de prazer enquanto ela se apertava ao redor de sua língua.

A necessidade de estar dentro dela crescia, mas ele queria mais. Puxando as pernas dela para cima de seus ombros, ele mergulhou mais fundo. Sakura gemia e choramingava constantemente, agarrando o que estava ao seu alcance, o que acabou sendo os lençóis. Seu corpo estava impulsionado e ela iria gozar em breve, se ele continuasse neste ritmo.

Depois de um momento, Sasuke abaixou o corpo dela lentamente, dando-lhe uma ultima lambida nela, antes de se afastar por completo, substituindo a língua com os dedos. Dois deles estavam dentro dela e Sakura enlouquecia embaixo dele. Curvando e puxando seus dedos para dentro e para fora, ele sentiu suas paredes contraindo ao redor dele mais uma vez. Elas diziam que Sakura estava prestes a gozar, e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Seus olhos captavam essas pequenas ações, observavam ela enlouquecer de prazer. Ele iria fazê-la gozar. Ele iria. Sakura soltou um grito, arqueando suas costas e fazendo com que seus dedos roçassem o seu ponto g, fazendo com que a jovem se contorcesse intensamente.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, tirando os dedos para fora e voltou a comê-la. Ele estava lambendo e sugando-a, mas ainda foi capaz de manter um dedo dentro dela,estocando a sua entrada.

"Sas..." ela gritava, era impressionante que ainda não tivesse acordado Sarada. "Sasuke-kun, por favor! Oh, Kami!"

Finalmente, sua visão ficou branca e seus dedos se curvavam enquanto ela gozava.

Sasuke bebeu do seu doce néctar e engoliu a maior parte dele, um pouco escorrendo pelos seus lábios e lençol. Mais uma vez ele sorriu enquanto lambia o clitóris sensível de sua esposa. Ela resistia, mas seus gemidos diziam que ela gostava disso. Ele se perguntou por que eles não tinham feito isso antes.

Quando ela se recuperou de seu orgasmo. Sasuke decidiu se desfazer de sua calça. Seu pênis estava comprimido contra o material da calça, a pressão estava se tornando uma tormenta que não conseguia mais lidar. Sua ereção saltou para fora (uma vez que ele não estava usando cueca) de sua calça quando ele se posicionou na abertura totalmente encharcada dela, roçando em seu os lábios dela com a cabeça de seu membro, fazendo-a suspirar em resposta.

No entanto, quando ele estava prestes a deslizar para dentro dela, Sakura o empurrou de maneira que ficasse cima dele. Suas mãos percorreram seu peito e ele gemeu baixinho, observando o que ela fazia. Sasuke estava prestes a perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, quando sentiu suas mãos sobre o seu pênis, acariciando-o com as mãos pequenas. Ele quase gozou naquele instante com sua esposa bombeando seu falo para cima e para baixo.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e soprou na ponta de seu pênis. Sasuke sentia a excitação se espalhar por suas veias como uma dose de adrenalina. Eu... Será que ela va-?

A língua dela encontrou violentamente a ponta de sua ereção,sugando-lhe o prepúcio e brincando com ele. Sua pequena língua rosa deslizou pela extensão dele enquanto lambia para cima e para baixo. Lubrificando-o com sua saliva, ela continuou a bombeá-lo e se concentrando na parte mais sensível. Ela sabia a partir de seus estudos médicos onde um homem era mais sensível. Não tendo feito isso antes, ela olhou para Sasuke para saber se ele estava confortável com isso. Porém, ela sorriu quando percebeu que ele estava relaxado e tinha fechado seus olhos com força.

Decidindo tomar mais dele para si, ela abriu sua boca e deslizou mais um pouco. Ela já tinha cerca de um quarto de sua extensão, quando sentiu o pênis dele pressionando sua garganta, clamando por mais espaço. Não querendo se engasgar, ela levantou a cabeça antes de descer novamente, usando suas mãos para masturbar o restante do gemeu, causando vibrações no pênis dele, Sasuke abriu um olho para espiá-la enquanto gemia para ela.

Se ela continuasse desse jeito...

Decidindo que a queria agora, ele a afastou, fazendo com que ela olhasse um pouco decepcionada. Rolando os dois na cama, ele estava mais uma vez em cima dela, segurando seu membro com uma das mãos e sustentando Sakura para trás, de modo que ela estivesse levemente sentada. Se posicionando mais uma vez, ele introduziu a cabeça de seu órgão entre os lábios internos dela, observou-a divertido, quando ela rosnou de brincadeira por quando ele não penetrá-la por completo.

Roçando seu comprimento para cima, ele estimulou seu clitóris com ponta de sua ereção. Sakura gemeu novamente arqueando suas costas enquanto Sasuke continuava a segurá-la com seu braço artificial. Ele se esfregou nele mais algumas vezes antes de liberar os quadris dela para que acompanhasse a ação, dando a si mesmo o prazer de esfregar no exterior da umedecida e calorosa entrada dela.

"Sakura," Sasuke falou pela primeira vez em toda aquela troca de caricias (exceto quando ele praticamente implorou para... bem). "Olhe para mim."

A rosada obedeceu, olhando para ele. Ela viu que os olhos dele estavam rubro e roxo, com o sharingan e rinnegan respectivamente. Mas ela podia ver algo além disso, podia ver mais alguma coisa.

Tristeza.

A tristeza dançava em seus olhos usualmente indiferentes, e o jeito que sua boca estava definida para baixo. Ambos estavam ligados, mas também sentiam a necessidade de estar com o outro. Uma última vez, no que parecia ser um longo período de tempo.

A rosada tinha quase esquecido, mas tudo voltou quando ela olhou para o seu marido. "Sasuke-kun", mesmo com sua necessidade insaciável de tê-lo dentro dela, ela podia sentir a hesitação dele e o que ele olhava para ela. Ele estava triste.

"Eu amo você", ele disse suavemente, sua voz baixa como um sussurro, um pouco mais alta para que apenas Sakura pudesse ouvir. "Eu quero ficar, de verdade, Sakura. Mas ela é... ela é..."

"Eu entendo", disse Sakura, olhando para ele e movendo suas mãos para acariciar a face dele.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e acenou. "Sakura, você esperará por mim?"

Uma resposta instantânea. "Sim, sempre."

Permitindo um sorriso, gesto raro por parte dele, ele finalmente a penetrou, fazendo com que ambos gemessem. Sakura ficou tensa, sentindo ele lhe penetrar do jeito que só ele poderia enquanto ela envolve os braços ao redor dele. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, de uma maneira que poderia beijá-la facilmente, saboreando a quase esquecida essência dela.

Sasuke deixou que seus olhos caíssem sobre o colar que estava no peito dela, caído entre o vão dos seios dela. Abaixando mais sua cabeça, ele usou sua mão livre para inspecionar o colar prateado, e as memórias o atingiam como a fumaça de um trem a vapor.

.

.

" _Um colar?" o velho sacerdote perguntou, olhando para o último Uchiha. "Vocês têm certeza-"_

 _A mulher de cabelo rosa, que parecia absolutamente bela, respondeu pelo seu futuro marido."Ele não tem mão esquerda, ele pretende usar isso como nossa aliança de casamento."_

" _Um colar?" o velho homem murmurou. "Isto é..."_

 _Sasuke olhou para o homem que supostamente deveria realizar o seu casamento. "Isto é o que usaremos. Ela usará o colar, é que acontecerá. E não tenho mão esquerda, não me importo com tradições como esta. Além disso, eu perguntei à Sakura o que ela pensava que seria o melhor, eu me sentiria bem usando a aliança na outra mão, mas ela pensou nisto. Não eu."_

 _O sacerdote finalmente cedeu e deixou que Sasuke e Sakura segurassem um na mão do outro- a direita de Sasuke e a esquerda de Sakura. O homem pôs a cruz em cima das mãos dos dois que estavam entrelaçadas, disse algumas palavras que Sasuke não prestou atenção. Ele estava mais concentrado nos olhos de sua mulher, o verde mais brilhante que ele viu em sua vida. A vestimenta branca a deixava estonteante, e ele de alguma forma desejou que tivessem casado antes, só para que a tivesse visto assim._

" _Eu agora os declaro marido e mulher" disse o homem limpando a garganta. "Pode beijar a noiva."_

 _Ao invés de beijá-la imediatamente, ele soltou a mão dela, abri o fecho do colar antes de colocá-lo no pescoço de as esposa. Ele não a virou para colocar o colar. Ele era capaz de fechar a trava do colar corretamente antes de sua mão deixar o pescoço dela, colocando-a ao lado do corpo dela._

 _Se inclinando, beijou os lábios dela o mais inocentemente quanto pôde antes de ouvir os aplausos do pequeno número de convidados para aquele pequeno casamento._

 _._

 _._

A matriarca Uchiha se enrijeceu e sentiu seu corpo contrair quando ele começou a se mover para dentro e para fora dela. Suas investidas eram lentas, medidas. Ele alcançou o ponto mais fundo dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse, mas a lentidão dele estava quase fazendo-a gritar para que ele acelerasse. Mas, de alguma maneira, ele ainda era capaz de fazer o corpo dela se contrair e contorcer ao redor dele nesta velocidade.

"Sakura." Ele respirou contra a orelha dela,lambendo se lóbulo. "Vamos Sakura... goze para mim."

Sakura não conseguia entender como ele tinha deixado ela neste estado tão brevemente. Ela estava tão, tão perto de seu clímax, mas ele não parecia estar nem perto disso. Pelo menos, era o que ela pensava. Os dedos dela se apertaram na curva do pescoço dele quando ela o puxou para um beijo. Um beijo doce, suave, que só ela poderia dar. Sasuke suspirou entre o beijo deles, pensando em aumentar o ritmo, mas não, ele queria que isto durasse.

Ele queria continuar dando prazer a ela, já que ele não poderia fazê-lo tão breve, e nem por muito tempo. Seu ritmo lento estava fazendo-a gemer, ele viu que ela praticamente estava implorando para que ele aumentasse a velocidade, mas ele recusou. Em vez disso, ele puxou toda sua extensão, até que estivesse completamente fora dela, antes de penetrá-la completamente mais uma vez. Sakura piscou algumas vezes com o choque, suas unhas cravando nas costas dele, marcando-o com pequenas luas crescentes. Outro gemido escapo de seus lábios, ela se inclinando mais contra ele, enquanto ele continuava este padrão lento de se empurrar profundamente nela.

Sentindo seu orgasmo chegando, ela tremia debaixo dele, mas manteve seus peitos unidos quando ele a puxou para o se colo, permitindo que assim ela o montasse. Entretanto, ele continuava a ditar o ritmo das investidas, agora se tornando mais rápido, para a sanidade dela.

Um grito escapou da garganta dela enquanto ela o abraçava, seu corpo tremendo erraticamente quando ela atingiu seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite. Sasuke parou, ainda dentro dela, sentindo-a contrair suas paredes contra seu pênis. Se fosse uma noite qualquer ele continuaria penetrando-a, mas ele foi paciente, esperando que ela terminasse.

Respirações pesadas deixavam o corpo dela, quando ela sentia seu prazer se esvair lentamente, se inclinando contra o corpo grande dele. Ela já estava ficando exausta. Seus olhos timidamente o observavam sob seus cílios negros, ele a assistia relaxar em sua frente. Os braços dele estavam envolvidos ao redor dela, ele desenhava padrões minúsculos nas costas dela que Sakura não conseguia compreender.

"Sakura..." sua respiração era tranquila assim como suas palavras. A exaustão e o cansaço não haviam atingido ele.

Puxando seu quadril para trás, ele voltou a se empurrar para dentro dela, fazendo com que a pequena mulher soltasse um grito pela sua sensitividade após o clímax. Ela se segurou nele, na medida em que seus movimentos se tornavam mais erráticos, muito parecidos quando ele estava prestes a acabar nas vezes que fizeram amor. Mas tinha algo a mais, uma suavidade subjacente que fazia o coração de Sakura doer e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Esta seria a última vez, num longo período de tempo, e até... o máximo que ela estaria o mais perto da intimidade entre dois seres humanos. Eles eram um só ser, balançando um contra o outro, em busca de prazer,mostrando os sentimentos que um tinham pelo outro. Através das suaves investidas, dos beijos e toques de Sasuke, Sakura podia sentir o quanto ele a amava, ele não precisava murmurar aquelas palavras. Quando Sasuke as dizia, raramente, para ela, Sakura sabia o quanto ele a amava. O quanto ele sempre a amou.

Suas lágrimas que escorriam agora pelo seu rosto, Sasuke as beijava, apenas para que mais delas aparecessem. A respiração dela estava descompassada, fora do tempo. Ela beijou o queixo e pescoço dele enquanto eles atingiam seu orgasmo mais uma vez.

Sasuke se afastou e gozou em sua mão, enquanto assistia Sakura gozar novamente, colapsando na cama embaixo dela. O Uchiha limpou sua mão nos lençóis antes de rastejar para cima dela e beijar cada um de suas mãos, e depois sua boa amorosamente, se afastando da cama.

Ela estava exausta, seus olhos prestes a se fechar, mas ela jurou ouvir seu marido sussurrar, "Sayonara. Arigatou",antes da presença dele desaparecer por completo do quarto. O mundo dela se tornando preto.

.

.

Tomando um último banho em sua casa, ele foi para o quarto de sua filha de novo. Deslizando para o quarto decorado de rosa, sua filha, Sarada era uma criança que adormecia rapidamente. Uma mão estava acima de sua cabeça, a outra sobre a sua barriga. Ela dormia da mesma maneira que sua mãe dormia. Sasuke a observava, tristeza tomando o lugar de suas feições normalmente indiferentes.

Ele estava fazendo isso pra salvá-la, ele se lembraria disso todos os dias. Deixar Sakura todos aqueles anos atrás era muito fácil comparado com agora. Ele estava deixando para trás sua recém formada família, com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-las de novo. Se Sasuke morresse, não haveria jeito de sua esposa saber. Ele até chegou ao ponto de fazê-la esperar por ele – mais uma vez.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sentindo seu interior se rasgando. Isto era muito, muito difícil. Ele não queria deixá-las. Não deste jeito. Não numa situação como esta. Era muito doloroso,até mesmo para ele, para alguém que sofreu muito em sua vida.

O Uchiha se abaixou, beijou a cabeça de sua filha, e viu como uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Hora de partir.

.

.

As memórias do seu sharingan, tanto de sua filha quanto de sua esposa, estavam gravadas em sua mente para o seu bem. Ele nunca se esqueceria de nada importante, ele garantiu que sempre se lembraria através de seus olhos amaldiçoados.

Aquelas memórias eram as únicas coisas que o manteriam seguindo em frente – as únicas coisas que fariam esta viagem, para procurar a cura de sua filha, não ser em vão. Elas não fariam o reencontro deles mais doce.

A única coisa que realmente o preocupava era que sua filha, pudesse odiá-lo por aparentemente ter abandonado ela e sua mãe. Ele só espera que assim que explicasse seus motivos para este "abandono", ela entenderia.

 _Ela tem que entender._

* * *

TRANSLATOR'S NOTE: I want to say thank you to xxredemption-love-and-lies, who allowed me to translate this story.

This one in special helped me to going through the Gaiden first chapter, I planned to post it on Valentines day but I had some problems.

xxredemption-love-and-lies once again thank you very much, let's continue our PM conversations.

NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Eu gostaria de agradecer à xxredemption-love-and-lies, que me permitiu traduzir esta historia.

Esta aqui em especial, me ajudou a passar pelo primeiro capítulo do Gaiden, eu planejei postá-la no dia dos namorados, mas tive alguns problemas.

xxredemption-love-and-lies mais uma vez, muito obrigada, vamos continuar nossas conversas por PM.

One Last Time foi escrita logo após o primeiro capitulo do Gaiden, então muita coisa diverge da fanfic com o plot atual do mangá, mas ela é uma historia tão doce e sensível, que seria injustiça eu não compartilhar ela com vocês só por este motivo!

Gabelost, muito obrigada por não deixar que o hentai ficasse no mesmo nível de Brasileirinhas, eu já não encontrava mais adjetivo pra pênis e você me salvou ressuscitando Amável (fic em que ela também foi beta).

 **GOD BLESS SHON!**

Me deixe saber o que vocês acharam dessa fanfic, meu coração palpita toda vez que vejo email do fanfiction!

Se for do seu desejo, minha caixa de PM's está aberta também!

Kisses and show me your love!


End file.
